Not Just a Pretty Face
by Amaranth22
Summary: Everyone knows Josh Hutcherson, right? well not everyone! When a normal girl named Jen meets this celebrity, she treats him like a normal person. So what happens when JOsh falls in love with this unsual girl? will she also return the feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything except the plot and the character; expect Josh Hutcherson (sadly) **

Chapter 1

Jen's P.O.V

"Come on, Jen. Stop being so shy!" said my best friend, Sarah. "There has to be someone out there you like,"

"Not really," I whispered. "I don't think finding a boyfriend will solve anything. It seems like a waste of time."

"No, you deserve to be happy, exceptionally after everything you been through." She said. "Plus, you are gorgeous. I don't see how all the boy stay away from you." I rolled my eyes.

"Just having a pretty face, doesn't mean I can get anyone I want." I replied. I poked at my muffin I was eating; we were at our favorite coffee shop, Diego's. I come for their coffee but Sarah comes because it's the top spot to see celebrities. I couldn't care less about them. I think they are all stuck up rich people. Finally I downed my vanilla late. I grabbed the cup and my uneaten muffin and stood to throw them away. As I walked, I could here squeals and giggles coming from the crowd around me but I didn't pay attention. It was some "hotty celb", without a doubt. I discarded my trash and started heading back. Since I was staring at my feet like always, I didn't notice someone standing in front of me. I bumped him. I looked up and saw a boy about 19 -20. He was taller them me, about 5'7. He has short black hair and a square jaw. He's hazel eyes showed concern. He placed his hand on my forearm to make sure I didn't tumble over or anything. He face express showed that he was waiting for me to squeal or ask him for his autograph, but in realty I had no idea who he was. When he spoke his voice was gentle,

"I'm sorry, you ok?"

I looked at him, "Yup," and walked away. Right before I left, the man's face lightened then looked confused, like I was crazy for not savoring the moment. I could hear gasps as I headed back to my table. Sarah was bugged eyed when I approached her.

"What?" I asked when I sat across from her, my back facing the man. Her mouth hung open, like a fish gasping from breath. I looked at her confusedly.

"Do you have any idea who that is?" she whispered rapidly. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. "That's _Josh Hutcherson_!" She stared at me. I stared at her. We were both waiting for an answer. I thought for a moment. The name does sound familiar. I might have heard Sarah saying something about him, but then again she talks about celebrities all the time. The name didn't ring any important bells. I looked at Sarah and shrugged again. She gawked at me.

"Hurry up so we can go," I said, "I'm tired of people staring at me." Sarah folded the rest of her muffin in her napkin and placed it in her purse. She grabbed her cup and we left. But before we were at the door, I happened to looked at the man. I noticed that he was already looking at me and smiling. Has he been staring at me all this time? I thought again, this time seeing if I could match his name with the face. Still no bells.


	2. Chapter 2

**The plot and the characters are the only thing I owe ^.^**

**Please enjoy and review! I would really appreciate it! **

Chapter 2

Josh's P.O.V

"Dave," I said from the back seat of my limo, "Let's stop at Diego's."

"Yes, sir," the driver said. I was on my way to set and needed a pick-me-up. They have coffee at work but nowhere near as refreshing as Diego's. We pulled up and before I even exited the limo. I could hear girls squeal. I knew that when got out the noise would only increases. I was right. When I opened the door, people were flashing their phones, trying to get my picture and the screams were overpowering. They invade my brain and a headache started to form. I rushed inside. There was a line and enter at the end. Within seconds someone crashed into me. I looked over and saw a girl about 17, looking as if she was about to fall over. I reached out and grabbed her arm. Her long red hair was straight and prefect and her face looked like an angel. I was tempted to look behind her to see if she had wings. She looked up at me with bright green eyes, and I waited for her to ask me for an autograph or have a picture with me, or just start screaming. But she did nothing. So I said, "I'm sorry," even though she ran into me. "You ok?"

"Yup," That's all I get. No apologies? I released her arm and she continues to walk away. I heard gasps around me. Eyes followed her until she sat at a table with a blonde girl; I assume was her friend, who was looking at her like she was some weird alien. Her friend starting talking and I saw the mysterious girl shake her hand and shrug her shoulders. Then the blonde girls mouthed my name. I waiting for her to turn around or come running back but neither happened. She just shrugged again. Then the blonde girl folded a half eaten muffin into her purse and then they got up to leave. I watched her. She glanced up at me, and then looked away. I stared after her.

I was applauded. Who could some like her not know someone like me? Soon I had my coffee and was exiting the building. I scanned the area but didn't see her. Then I was bombarded by citizens. I told them I couldn't sign anything because I had to get on set. The all moaned and frowned. I ran to the limo and plopped in. I couldn't get the girl out on my head. On- set for _Catching Fire_ I couldn't get my lines right. I messed up a few time and finally the director yelled "Take Five". I sat in my dressing room and tried to get into the role of Peeta Mellark. There was a knock on the door, and Liam Hemsworth entered. He was my best friend on set. He sat on the couch that was to my left.

"What's up dude?" he said. I looked at him.

"I met this girl, at Diego's today. And I can't get her out of my mind." I sighed.

"Well what are the chances that you'll see her again?" he stated. i knew he was right but didn't want to think that.

"Slim," I said.

"Dude, right now the movie is important. We are leaving for North Carolina in two weeks anyways. Just try to finish the rest of the day," he smiled. I nodded. I walked out and towards the scene. But I knew it was going to be that simple, then again I most likely not going to see her again. I did know one thing: I'm going to Diego's a lot more.

**Please review! This is my first FanFic! so please give me your thoughts**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything besides the plot and characters: 3**

Chapter 3

Jen's P.O.V

After the last bell of the day, I meet Sarah outside of Mr. Ronald's Algebra class. We walked to our lockers, which were right beside each other, and I grabbed the black number lock. Twisting it to the digit 23, then all the way back around to 17, then stopping at 5. I pulled up the handle and it opened. I dropped off my English book and grabbed my History. I shut my door. I turned to Sarah and waited for her to finish. When she was, she glared at me. I eyed her and asked, "What?

"I can't believe you," she whispered. "You get to meet him and you totally blew it off." I rolled my eyes.

"You're still going on about that?" I walked away, leaving her to trail me. She reached up to me and walked beside of me.

"Yes! Because you're crazy. How could you, like, not fall to his feet? I would have like fainted there. Then maybe," she thought, "I would collapse into his arms."

"And then he could carry you off into the sunset?" I said sarcastically. Her eyes widen. Then she stared off into the space, imagining it. I shook my head. We came to the end of the long hallway that was lined with orange lockers. We opened the door. The spring air filled my lungs. The sunlight shines into my eyes. We made our way towards the parking lot. Every now and then, people would wave and say hi to us. Sarah was one of the top cheerleaders. So being best friends with a popular was tough, because you have to look your best all the time and have to attend every party. It was overwhelming, to say at the least. But Sarah wasn't like the hurtful, awful popular cheerleaders. She was kind and selfless. That's why we are so close. I trust her so much. We came to my red Toyota. I pulled out my keys and got in on the driver's side, Sarah on the passenger. I put the key in the hole and turned the car on. Instantly, my radio blared "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen. I turned the radio off. Sarah looked over and said, "Hey, I like that song,"

"Yea? I hate it. It's annoying."

"But you know its catchy." I rolled my eyes. I was about to turn in reverse, when Mason Parker came up to Sarah's window. His blonde hair was moist He leaned in and Sarah eyes went flirty and a teasing grin replaced her simple one. "Hey," she said. The car filled with hormones, smothering me.

He smiled at her. "Hi," and looked at me. I nodded my head and returned my eyes to the front window, examining the oak tree my car was parked next to. Mason shifted his eyes back to Sarah. "So you going to Tyler's party tonight?" he asked.

"You going to be there?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Then count us in," she said. I looked at her sharply. Mason looked satisfied.

"Umm, Sarah. I can't. I have to study for the Biology test tomorrow." I said.

"Jen. We all know you going to pass." Sarah stated. Mason nodded. "We'll be there."

"Good."Mason said. "See you there." He smiled at me before he left. I pulled the car out of the spot and sped away. I tensed against the wheel. Sarah watched at me intently.

"Calm down." She said. "It's just a party. It's not like you haven't been to one."

"But I don't want to go. It's just going to be full of drunk football players." I stopped at the red light. I made the mistake of looking at her. She was staring at me with sad eyes. She did this when she wanted something.

"Please. For me?" I tried to look away. But her gaze was to overpowering. I didn't want to disappoint her, so I said yes. She squealed and then continued to talk. "Mason is so cute. Isn't he?"

I replied, "Eh?" I pulled up into my driveway. We got out and walked down the short path that leads to the garage. I unlocked the door and walked in. I put my backpack down and turned to Sarah.

"I'm going to go check on Nanny, let Pepsi out, and grab some drinks. So you start setting up the equipment." She nodded and I exited. Inside, our German shepherd jumped up and licked my face. "

"Hey, Pepsi!" I bent down and rubbed his head. I stood and headed towards the kitchen on my left. I pulled out two water bottles and a bag of chips out of the cabinet. I left and went down the hallway to the first door on the left, Pepsi at my heels. Before I opened the door, I set the food on the table beside the door. I grabbed the handle and twisted. Inside I heard the TV, playing the same _I Love Lucy _episode that is always playing. She was asleep. At the end of her bed was a chart, Emilie, the nurse left. I lifted the clipboard and read the words, "She slept most of the day. I gave her a new diabetes medicine. I'll be back in the morning. Pill are on the nightstand." I looked up at her. She wasn't moving, except the slight fall and rise of her chest. I smiled at how peaceful she looked. The frown when I thought, _soon I might not be able to see her. _Then where would I go? 


	4. Chapter 4

**The plot & Characters are my creations. **

Chapter 4

Sarah's P.O.V

"I'm going to check on Nanny, let Pepsi out, and get some drink. So you starting setting up the equipment," Jen said. I nodded and she left. Behind me was a brown, tall, skinny cabinet. I opened the door. Inside was my electric blue guitar and Jen's old-fashioned wooden guitar. I grabbed them and headed towards two stools. I plugged in mine to the sound system and carefully place Jen's on the stand. Jen's guitar (Claire, she called it) is very old. It was her dad's. Before her parent passed, her dad taught her everything she's teaching me. I remember when her parents were murdered. It was horrible and the only person she had to lean on was Grandma. She has a sister, she older and lives closer into town. She works as a makeup artist for top actor and actress. We haven't seen her since gosh knows when.

Once I had set out the guitar, I took a seat on my stool. Jen came in a few minutes later. She had 2 bottle waters and a bag of chips. She smiled and came over to me. I asked,

"How was Grandma?" she handed me the water. I always call her grandma, since she basically was. Jen shrugged.

"She's alright, she was new diabetes medication, and her Alzheimer is still bad from the note the nurse left me." she sat down and picked up Claire. Her fingers glided across the strings. Instantly noises escaped. Jen has been my teacher for the last couple of years. Our agreement is that she teaches me to play and I treat her to Diego's.

We practiced for 2 hours when I called it short,

"Hey, we should get ready for the party," Jen rolled her eyes; she had a nasty habit of doing that. She nodded. We put away our stuff and headed for her room. Pepsi barked and jumped on me when entered the house. Even though he's a German shepherd, he's nothing but a fuzz ball. I followed Jen down a hallway. At the end was her bedroom. It was completely white and pink. Pepsi jumped up on her twin sized bed and lay down. Jen sat beside him and I went to the closet. I opened but I didn't find anything worth wild. Jen had simple outfits, Normal blue jeans and Plain shirts. I turn and stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You have nothing to wear," I said flatly.  
"What do you mean? There are plenty of clothes in there." she stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. I left the room and ran to my house. Don't worry it's just a few houses down, so I didn't go far. I ran inside, yell hi to my family, who probably wasn't there. I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom. It was solid blue with cute paw prints everywhere. In my closet (which was a walk in) I found my old homecoming dress, I knew Jen wanted it but wouldn't accept it went I bought it.

"It'll look better on you," she said. Ugh. I hate when she did that. Always looked down on herself. I wore it of course; it would be horrible if I didn't. It was black. On the right side was a pink pattern of swirls with butterflies and flowers that reached from the hem of the dress to across the chest. The back swooped down and the straps were slim. I grabbed a pair of flats to match. For myself, I got a blue miniskirt, a white tank top and a pair of flip-flops. I didn't want to get too dressed up. I turned and left. Once back at Jens, I tossed her the dress and pushed her out of the room and into the bathroom to change. I was done within a minute or two. Jen came in about 5 minutes later. The dress on. She looked at me and I smiled. We finished getting ready. Within 45 mistunes our hair and makeup was done. The nurse just got here and we were about to leave.

"Wait!" Jen exclaimed. I looked at her.

"What!?" I sighed as she ran to her room. I came back out with her left hand touching a necklace around her neck. It was a solid gold color, bent in the shape of a swirl, then looped in a heart at the end. In the middle was a pink diamond hanging from it.

"ok, I'm ready," she said. I nodded and we left.

**Im so sorry guys D: ive been so busy with school….junior year freakin' sucks. :S **

**But im going to try to make new chapters and srry they are so short. I don't have internet at home yet so I have to get to the library and I cant write that much _-_ **

**So thanks everyone for reading and review :D 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jen's P.O.V

When we pulled up to the house, I was astonished by the number of cars that lined the road. We had to park at least a block or 2 away from the house. Once we finally reached it and were inside, we were bombarded by people. Within a few minutes Sarah was off with her group and me with mine, which usually consist of a cup of pop and me. I wasn't the partying type, but I know it's better to be around people instead of at home. I decided to walk around and examine the beautiful house. The walls were lined with gorgeous paintings. The living room had a huge flat screen that was over a fireplace. The couch was red smooth leather. The kitchen was filled with the most modern appliances, with a black and white marble countertop. Once I finished looking inside, I went out. On the back patio, there was kid dancing on top of every other. I rolled my eyes and quickly looked the completely opposite way, but only to see a huge crystal blue pool. Instantly, my body froze. Water. I hate it. For so many reasons. But the most important, it killed my parents. I shook my head and speed-walked towards the far side of the house, away from the pool. On my way around of the house, I saw a basketball hoop their driveway and some kids playing. They must have moved the cars. One of the boys was Mason. I watched for a few minutes. He must have felt my stare because he turned and smiled and waved at me. I repeated. He turned to one of the boys, I recognize as Tyler, and said something. Tyler nodded and Mason ran over to me. His face glistened with sweat. "Hi," he said.

"Hey," I said.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Oh. Yea. Loads." I said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm glad you came." He smiled. "Come here. I want to show you something." I followed him. He led me past the house and towards the far backyard. After we were pass We came up to a giant tree. There was a ladder, made of thick rope and wooden panels that laid against the bark of the tree. I looked up. Above me was a tree house. "This is the tree house me and Tyler made with his dad. They have always been so nice to me." He smiled, recalling the memories. He held his hand up, indicating me to climb the ladder. I blushed and looked down.

"How bout you go first." I said. I held up the hem of my dress. Then it was his turn to blush.

"Right," he said and started climbing the steps. Once he reached the top, I proceed to follow him. The room was big enough to stand up in but we were standing close together, only a few feet away from each other. The tree house was dark and chilly. "Tyler and I spent so much time up here when we were younger." He smiled. "I miss that." I just nodded and smiled in return. I just noticed that my heart was racing. I notice Mason was getting nervous. Slowly, he moved towards me. He was so close I could feel his breath against my face. I leaned in and brushed my lips softly across his. Instantly his hand lifted to my face and we deepen the kiss. I felt him smile against my lips. Finally we broke apart and looked into each other eyes.

"Jen," he murmured, "I've been waiting a long time to do that."

"Yea?" I smiled. He nodded then he pulled me into a hug.

**I just want to apologize for the ridiculous wait for this story. So please don't kill me : **

**I'm in my junior yr in high school and those of u that are also, know how hard it is. ****  
But now I have a laptop so ill be updating a LOT more **


End file.
